Another Life
by Calli Kenisa
Summary: Let's meet again. In the next life. The promise made to someone 'Axel' doesn't even remember plagues his sleeping and waking moments. When someone who looks like the boy in his dreams arrives, 'Axel' finds these dreams might not be fiction.
1. Chronic Dreaming

Chapter One: Chronic Dreaming

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Axel and Roxas belong solely to Disney, Square Enix and all associated affiliates.

Summary: "Let's meet again… in the next life." Axel was serious about his pro, and his soul remembers the promise and plagues the sleeping dreams of his reincarnation. When these dreams lead Brannan, self-called Axel, to taking on his dreaming persona, what happens when a boy named Ryan, who's shared the same sleeping life comes to his school. A boy who looks shockingly like the Roxas who Axel has fallen in love with.

---------------

Axel's POV

---------------

Intense pain coursed through my body. I looked toward my stomach, the cause of the pain and found myself wearing the black leather cloak that covered my body in only one realm. I glanced toward either hand, not at all surprised to see the circular disk's held loosely in my grasp. I was there again, in my dream.

"Axel…."

The voice made me look up, as it always did. There stood the stranger, the familiar stranger who I knew only here, the stranger who's plagued my life since childhood. This same dream, rarely does it change. I knew exactly what I'd say. The precise tone in which I'd respond. And I'd not have control over it. Nothing I tried to do could change the moment

"Let's meet again. In the next life."

"Yeah. I'll be waiting."

"Silly… just because you have a next life."

I sat bolt upright, eyes wide open. I stared sightlessly ahead of me, my chest heaving from my rapid breathing. A hand reached up, griping the material there, teeth finding my bottom lip in worry. Loneliness coursing through my body.

I remembered the first time I had that dream. I had run crying to my parents room, crying my eyes out and said that my best, best friend was gone. That even though we promised to meet each other again, I didn't believe him. It was when the dream became chronic and when I kept referring to this 'Roxas' as my only friend, the only one I liked, that my parents got concerned. They took my to doctors and psychiatrists, I was put on all types of drugs that were supposed to suppress dreams and give me a dreamless sleep. Though it only made my 'condition' worse, as the dreams became more vivid. I started telling them how I looked, what I dressed like, that I could control fire.

I think it was when I was 15 and began to seriously pursue taking on my dream persona that my parents just gave up on me. They let me dye my black hair fire red and signed the permission slip for me to get a tear-drop tattoo put on each cheek. They refuse though to call me Axel, as I now, sometimes violently, insisted upon. Though they do slip, forgetting to call me Brannan when everyone around them refers to me by another name.

Slowly I threw back the covers on my bed, my gaze changing toward the window. I'm now 18, a senior in my high school. I'm an honor's student, a pick for valedictorian for my graduating year. I'm also start of the debate team, I know nothing to be proud of but it helps me release my natural, sometimes I seems instinctual ability to twist peoples words around. My parents figured debate was a better outlet then my friends. After seeing me make a bully cry by manipulating their actions against them and made everyone laugh at them.

Standing I glanced toward the clock… a full hour until my first class started. This always happened when the dreams came. I ended up in school early, trying to ease the loneliness they caused. It didn't help that that face always is there when I close my eyes.

Dressing myself in my usual t-shirt and worn out jeans, I threw on a cotton button up shirt over it, leaving it loose and unbuttoned before throwing all my needed school books into my school bag and heading downstairs. Closing my door quietly, I paused in front of my sisters room, still talking on the phone in hushed tones with a friend or boyfriend. Once again her over-active social life kept her up all night. I always acted oblivious to her actions, though sometimes sneering at the fact that she cared so much about her social standing. Though half the time I simply envy her.

I've never been antisocial, or mean to others. I don't discourage social interaction… I just have high standards for friendship. No one ever seems able to hold a candle to the boy who's been the friend of my dreams, the one who made a promise to me… even though I've never actually met him. The boy who has always had an aura of innocence and kindness, the one who makes me feel happy.

That's probably why, even though they make me feel lonely, I actually like and long for these dreams. On some level, I've probably fallen in love with this dream friend, this Roxas. That's probably why the girls at my school never have luck, why I've remained happily single.

A sign slipped past my lips as I walked downstairs, grabbing an apple and leaving the house. Deciding to visit with my thoughts longer, I sat on the stairs of the front porch, watching the coming dawn. I'll never call myself depressed, because I'm not. Simply grasping, and hoping that someone is waiting for me, somewhere, even though I know it's wistful thinking. It's a loneliness I willingly inflict on myself, a self-inflicted pain. Call my a masochist if you so will it. Though at times I wonder if people like me have support groups, how'd I introduce myself?

'Hello, my name is Brannan McNeal, but I call myself Axel after a person I take on in my dreams. I'm in love with a boy named Roxas who I meet there.'

I said it out loud, testing the words on the air and couldn't help but laugh at myself as I took a bite of my apple. I certainly did qualify as insane.

----------

Authors Corner

----------

Greetings all, Calli here. Starting another fiction, but one I'm wholly dedicated too I swear it! I've actually got the second chapter hand-written and another chapter thought out in my head. I think this should take to about five chapters, possibly longer depending on readers. If you review then I might be tempted to write more and also you guys give me great ideas! Now I would have merged Roxas', and Axel's chapters together if I hadn't wanted reviews on this so far, since I'm wondering what you all think of the idea. And just to make sure you understand what this is -takes in a deep breath-

This is set in Roxas, and Axel's lives after their deaths in Kingdom Hearts. As in after Sora died, so pretty much Roxas was set free, blah, blah. I'm quite aware that Sora is Roxas, and Roxas is Sora, so don't play the "But Roxas needs to act like Sora!! Since Roxas is Sora!!" Trust me, Roxas will be like Sora in the way he's oblivious to everything. Also, seeing that, this isn't really and AU. Call it that if you must be Axel and Roxas will be the only Kingdom Hearts characters making appearances in here. I might spawn some idea's from the Organization's members personality's and the other characters personalities but that's about it.

Also, just so you all know, if you haven't gathered it from the summary and story. This is a AkuRoku fan fiction. It does have suggestions in it that Axel and Roxas were more then best friends, though it's not to the rabid extent. I make my dribble make some sense. But please if your against this pairing, don't flame my story. Just calmly close the window;

Now enough with my senseless ramble. Please review this and tell me what you think. I appreciate it and if you write fiction too, you'll know where I'm coming from! Thanks in advance.


	2. Previous Nightmares

Chapter Two: Previous Nightmares

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Axel and Roxas belong solely to Disney, Square Enix and all associated affiliates.

---------------

Roxas' POV

---------------

It felt as if a knife had been shoved into my chest and then twisted for sadistic reasons. As if some cold-blooded villain decided that my life was of no importance. Everything that made sense was no more. Only faded visions of some life I never remembered. Faded memories of people who I must have known and loved somewhere, sometime. My mother said I had a condition, something that would go away in time if I didn't dwell on the dreams, if I simply forgot them. But the more I tried the harder it became.

The dreams seemed to only increase in intensity, as if the one who was making me see these things had decided that I'd be punished for even trying to rid myself of them, for thinking that they'd go away. The feelings of emptiness and hopelessness started to seep into my life here. I couldn't keep the images of the redhead who haunted them out of my daily thoughts. His bright green eyes that sparkled with inner light. The way they looked so sad and loving when looking at me….

I'm sometimes surprised I wasn't put away in a mental facility when I actually began to tell people that I wasn't Corey Lawrence but a boy named Roxas. Though I did start a regiment of medication. Doctors came to see me twice a week and my mom home schooled me. She refused to let me talk to other kids my age… said they'd only make my split personality worse. That those kids would call me Roxas on my insistence and would make me believe my mind's lies all the more.

The doctors urged her to change her mind, said that interaction with others would help me believe that people cared about me and that no one would care if I left, if I was destroyed. By whom, I never quite grasped but it's just something I always thought. It was something my dreams told me. Before long I was on anti-depressants and sleeping-aids and a pharmacy of drugs that'd make most kid's bodies shut down in a year.

Slowly I sat up, my gaze turning toward the mirror across my bed-room. Even from the distance I could see my appearance of dirty blonde hair, flattened from my night of sleep. Usually I spiked it upward, it was a personal preference that some people didn't understand, why spend a half-hour making my hair spike upward? I couldn't tell them the dreams told me to do it… it'd make them look at me with that look of pitying concern. Slowly I made myself smile. I need to be happy. Finally the doctors had made my mom accept the fact that public school was the most important thing for me. That it was what'd help me… recover. Though I kind of think that my mom gave up on me. After all… can a condition go away after only getting worse steadily for thirteen years? Shaking my head I got up and quickly found the clothes I'd laid out the night before.

It was simple… a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that were somewhat loose on my legs and a pair of black sneakers. I never put much effort into my clothing and that wasn't going to change even with me having some where to go. It was my hair that was truly important. Making my way from my bedroom and into the bathroom, I took the half-hour carefully combing up my hair, gelling it, putting in the hair spray and waiting for it to sit and spike up. Just to be sure nothing would fall out of place I even took an extra ten minutes, making my mom yell ay me absolutely annoyed.

She'd made me explain my reasons for taking such care… she'd scoffed and said we needed to up my prescription obviously. She'd never understand that it was of free will that I did this. I didn't feel compelled only because of my dreams, but because this is what simply felt right and natural. Her response was that natural wasn't without all this gel and was when my hair was left alone. Heaving a sigh I took a final glance at my reflection before running downstairs and seeing my mother angrily tapping her foot against the hard-wood floor

"Corey. You'll be late for your first day."

"No I won't. I have an hour before I need to be there."

"We need you there early for the-"

"I will be! A full hour before I need to be in order to find my senior guide and get shown to my classes and get told the basic rules. Mom! I don't want to be there two hours early!" I knew that I shouldn't yell at her like this… she was taking a big chance for letting me do this. But her smothering was really growing tiresome.

In a act of defiance, or at least in my head an act of defiance, I subtly threw my pills down the drain of the sink and into the garbage disposal where they'd never be found while I grabbed my plate of eggs and pancakes. Settling down at a table, I listened to my mothers continual nagging and reminders on what to do and what to not do… things she's told me for days ever since she'd agreed to this plan.

The hour hadn't passed quickly enough, it seemed like a century before I had to grab my bag and trek out to the car, settle in and put on my seat belt. And that car ride… took about another century. I'd swear to a higher being that my mother was purposely driving slower then normal and taking the longest route to the public high school. My heart felt like it was going to rip a whole in my chest from the violence of it's pulse… my stomach was in knots… my hands gripping the seat nervously. For some reason this felt like a step toward something I needed to do. Like I'd find something at this school. I didn't know what, but I was anxiously awaiting it.

I sighed in relief as that school came into sight and we drove up the drive… my mother had called the principal when we were five minutes away, so the man, dressed in a suit, was waiting for us. I stared up at the school for several moments, even after my mother had exited I didn't leave my seat… what was this feeling in my chest? This happy anxiety. I felt a shiver go through my body and as if it was my cue to leave the car, I undid my seat belt, opened the door and stepped out, taking my bag with me.

I smiled at the man who was to be in charge of me while he talked to my mother, the shy sort of a smile of a kid who'd do nothing wrong. I knew I needed to make a good image. Before I knew what was happening, I was being led through the hallways of the school, my mother was no longer at my side and I was all alone in this strange place with strange people I didn't know. I felt right then… I guess what could have been separation anxiety. With a shake of my head, I tried to concentrate on the Principals words.

"-In class. Okay?"

"Umm… what was that?" I whispered softly, looking up at the man with large eyes as he paused in front of a door way, talking coming from inside

"I said it's already in three periods. This is the time the seniors normally start class but I'm going to pull one out. He'll lead you around, talk to you about what's going on and take you to the cafeteria and stay with you until after lunch. Then he'll leave you in class."

"… Oh…." It was all I could say.

The man then knocked quickly on the door before opening it, calling out a name into the classroom. All went slightly quiet as one person answered, a voice that made my inner heart jump in happiness.

"He decided to be absent. I was put in charge by the teach. After all I am honors."

"Alright then, come and gather your charge."

The principal stepped out of the room, a tall and thin student following him out. The flaming red hair… the marks on the cheeks and those sparkling emerald eyes. Our gazes met and I knew then, that destiny had intervened.

-----------

Authors Note

-----------

I love cliffhangers. They make me giggle in psychopathic glee. If you review as quickly as the first chappy, you might get a new one quicker. :P And by the by. Thank you so much for you kind words on the first chapter. -bows-


	3. Bittersweet Hands of Destiny

Chapter Three: Bittersweet Hands of Destiny

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Axel and Roxas belong solely to Disney, Square Enix and all associated affiliates.

---------------

Axel's POV

---------------

Walking into class that morning, I took my usual seat in the middle of the room by my group of friends. Our conversation wasn't about anything that was incredibly important. Just simple things like collages, and what was on TV last night. Everything was going normal, I thought today would mirror this morning's normalcy, but those thoughts were completely proved false when I walked from my class that morning to show around the new kid.

I'd been annoyed to hear that I was second pick for someone who'd be a good influence on the previously home schooled boy who was entering into the school. I agreed out of simple necessity to keep up my good image of the great student. Of course in my head I was cursing my luck. He'd probably be overly religious and sheltered beyond belief, as most of those kids always were. Nearly all day I'd be followed around by some snot nosed kid who probably didn't even know how to open a combo lock.

When the principal came in, calling for the ass who'd get his ass handed to him tomorrow by me for ditching, I felt my stomach drop. Here comes the start of hell, how fun.

"Ethan Fields?" He called in, sticking his bald head through into the room looking around like a vulture. Heaving a sigh I stood, waving at the man who looked at me like I had five heads. Man never was fond of me, he said I looked too outrageous. Whatever that meant.

"He decided to be absent. I was put in charge by the teach. After all I am honors."

"Alright then, come and gather your charge."

I followed the man out of the room and stopped dead in my tracks as my eyes rested upon the small boy who I'd be escorting. It felt like time had stopped when our eyes met. Those same blue eyes of my dreams… the blue eyes that had haunted my mind since I was oh so little. Wherever I looked on the face, everything was the same. The hair, the eyes, everything. It felt like someone had decided that enough pain was in my life, that I deserved the reward I'd been striving to win in a contest I barely knew.

"Roxas…." I whispered softly, a tiny smile turning up on the corners of my lips before I looked toward the principal, trying to banish my glee. I needed to rid myself of this extra person to listen. If this really was him… the boy I've waited for… then I needed to speak to him alone. Needed to ask why he was here… how he'd gotten here and how happy I was that I'd finally get to see him.

"Alright, I'll introduce him to the basics. Leave it to me." I flashed the bald-headed principal a beaming smile which cause him to walk away grumbling to himself.

"That's why Shiney… walk away." I muttered, rolling my eyes slightly before looking toward the blonde in front of me. I smiled widely at him, tilting my head sideways slightly as I awaited him to say something that showed he recognized me… nothing. All he did was look at me with eyes that reminded me of a doe in headlights

"Alright blondie. You can call me Axel, since that's what all my friends call me. I'm replacing the guy who was supposed to show you around, but then again, that's just too our luck isn't it?"

The kid remained quiet for several moments before responding with a simple "What do you mean?" I felt my heart sink… was …. was I wrong? Did this kid simply resemble Roxas? Did he truly… not…. The thought of him not knowing me was as if someone had put a lead weight on my leg's as I was trying to desperately swim to the surface, too my happiness. I shook my head at the stupid analogy before responding to him

"Well… so we can talk right? And lemme guess… I know your name. It's Roxas right?" I smiled, probably in a triumphant way, guessing from the surprised look on the kids face. But that smile faded once he responded.

"I don't know what you mean. I…. I don't know that name. My name's Corey. Not Roxas. Never known or met anyone by that name."

-----------

Authors Corner

-----------

You guys love me, you know you do. But anyway, this cliff hanging chapter was meant for when I got myself about four more reviews… which I expected to take about a week. No. Instead pretty much overnight I got ten new reviews. My story is also in a C2... It amazes me and I'm so glad you like this fan fiction. I never expected this to be so popular and I appreciate your kind words so much! If you guys can get me to 24 reviews, and no one doing a double comment, I'll write a chapter with both Axel's and Roxas' POV. Hehe. There's some bribery not get to it P


	4. Is it Acceptance?

Chapter Four: Is it Acceptance?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Axel and Roxas belong solely to Disney, Square Enix and all associated affiliates.

---------------

Roxas' POV

---------------

What could I say? With him staring at me with those eyes that have haunted me for years. The way he smiled his knowing and slightly arrogant way. It was everything I'd been hoping for since I decided that I wouldn't be happy until I met my dream friend. I was jumping to tell him that yes! That was my name. I was Roxas, I'm the one _he's _had to have been looking for. I'm the one… I am….Just say the words… say the words and tell him exactly what he and I needed to hear.

"I don't know what you mean. I…. I don't know that name. My name's Corey. Not Roxas. Never known or met anyone by that name." My teeth found my bottom lip, the part of my mind that still denied my dreams had won victory over my ability to speak. I looked down the moment I noticed the happy gleam fade from those beautiful eyes.

"Oh… my…. my mistake then. I'm sorry Corey. You just kind of… remind me of someone really dear to me." His voice sounded so sad that I couldn't help but look up, I was him looking away scratching the back of his head. I felt a intense pain in my chest, one of guilt.

I tried to hide the pain that must have been creeping onto my face as he tried to smile and look happy, but the attempt failed miserably, which he seemed to have figured out by the way he just sighed and motion me along. I stared at his back… a familiar thin back, that I was actually fairly used to seeing, except there was no black leather uniform on his body. My hands gripped my bag tightly as I turned the corner, walking through the large doors and into the library he led me into. I know understand why my mother kept me out of school, she probably feared I'd gain delusions of someone who resembled the Axel in my dreams… but the name was similar

"Hey!"

I was jolted out of my thoughts by his hand gripping my shoulder and the slight shake. Somehow our eyes met and with the hand on my shoulder, thoughts filled my head. I don't know if they were something my over active imagination thought up or if maybe they were memories from my dreams, but I pictured myself being held by him, feeling warm and content. I knew confusion was etched on my face by the way he smiled at me, but other then that… Axel's face was absolutely and before I knew what was happening his other hand had found my chin and was gently gripping it. I shuddered in response to the finger that traced my bottom lip and felt the heat rising on my skin.

Why wasn't I fighting? What did it matter if maybe I had known this guy in another life. How did that give him a right to touch my mouth in such a familiar fashion…? Why was I enjoying it? I felt my body shaking, I think that's what brought him out of his daze and immediately apologize… why did he apologize? It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault that I found myself suddenly wanting _him._

I had a good feeling that my cheeks were as red as a tomato. It had been awkward… and strange and familiar. I could only listen slightly to what he was telling me on how to use the library and to make sure I asked the librarians if I needed help. The tour around the school seemed to take millenniums and milliseconds. I feared for so long that he'd touch my face like that again, I feared it but longed for it. I'd never been kissed by anyone before… my sheltered life never allowed it and even though I've always been curious about the whole event, I've never really been interested in it… that's changed now it seems.

I watched Axel carefully as he conversed with one of his friends, who had seen him in the hall and had waved him down. I watched the way his eyes lit up in amusement at some joke his friend told him, the way he smiled and laughed, then at the glance he gave me… the way his gorgeous green eyes softened as did his smile.

Maybe the dreams were a bit of a fantasy. Maybe they weren't of some former or alternate life of mine. But one thing was definitely for certain. They had prepared me for this moment. Had told me that this guy was someone who I needed to find and be close to… someone who would care for me like I wanted to be. But… how could I tell him that?

---------------

Axel's POV

---------------

Sitting across from Roxas- no… Corey as he ate his lunch hesitantly was like torture. I thought that my grades and good behavior would give me good karma, not this. I better get some sort of karmatic reward for behaving while watching him eat his hotdog without making a single comment, or not trying to kiss him as he ate a popsicle afterward. It was like some higher being was testing him or something

I can't say I'm pure or anything, haven't been able to for a little while now. And it was probably that fact that made this meeting so unbearable. I've been longing to hold him in my arms for so long. Or at least the person he looks like. I'd been so close earlier. Nearly found out what his lips really felt like, found out if they really did taste that sweet.

I must have been zoning out because next I knew Corey was leaning a bit over the table, hand raised about to touch me and looking so confused… so cute. I laughed, nervously as I couldn't help but keep myself from thinking that if I'd only kept to my thoughts a little longer I could have felt his hand on me… something must be wrong with me.

"Umm… yeah. Your done right? Guess it's time to leave you in your classes right? C'mon." Standing I waited for him to grab his stuff before walking from the courtyard we'd been in, waving to the people who waved to me. I wondered what Corey thought of me… I knew a lot of people, probably seemed popular… I wonder if he thought I was cool, or maybe that I was arrogant or maybe because of my popularity shallow.

It was way to soon for me to be leaving him at his class, to probably not really see him again. I knew I needed to get a phone number… arrange a meeting… there was no way I could let this once in a lifetime chance pass me. No way I could go along with letting him turn his back on me and not acknowledge who he was… who he had to be!

After a bit of hesitation that must have made me look so stupid I grabbed his hand, and pulled the pen he had in his notebook out, uncapping I quickly wrote down my phone number on his palm. I looked up and smiled at the confusion on his face.

"You might need me for something. High School can be scary if you don't know anyone. But I can make sure you get by all right. Meet me outside the front gate after school okay? If I'm not there wait. I wanna hear how your classes went. Talk to you later Corey."

I threw him a wink, just to see the look of confusion on his face once again. He was just the most perfect thing I'd ever seen. His voice as wonderful as they had been in the dreams if not better. The rest of the day seemed to drag by… I don't remember what any of my lectures were about, any conversations with my friends. All I remembered was the limited conversation with Corey, and the brief touch I got of his skin.

By the time of the final bell I nearly ran from my class and out the door. I was at the meeting place probably a full ten minutes before Corey, but I didn't care. I could have waited for ages just to talk to him for a little while. Maybe I was obsessed with someone I'd just met. But how could I be positive that this boy wouldn't disappear after today? How could I know that I might not see him again. Maybe this was just a wistful dream that I'd wake from….

I felt a jolt in my chest when I saw him exit the building, looking slightly unsure of himself as someone pointed him toward the gate I stood at. I saw their lips move, the dialogue between them lost in the noise of students talking about their school day and what to do afterwards. I smiled widely as they waved to each other and the blonde approached him, still hesitant as he smiled at me… waved a small wave. I immediately responded with warmth. I wanted him to know just how happy I was to see him

"So do you have a ride home?"

"Well… my mom…"

"Got a cell phone?"

"…Not yet…"

"Then here." I handed him mine. "Call her on this. Tell her your friend is going to take you out to eat and then bring you home."

I knew I shouldn't be pushy… but what could I do? After all… I needed to snag him and make sure he realized how serious I was about him. I couldn't hide the smile as he opened my phone and dialed the number. I guess he got a hold of a machine since he simply left a quick message and then handed my phone back to me with a smile… this time a sincere and true one. The hesitancy had disappeared in that little amount of time

"So C'mon, lets get outta here, okay… Roxas?"

"… Yeah. Let's go."

---------------

Authors Corner

---------------

Wow guys. It wouldn't be lying if I said I was flattered and amazed by your comments on my story. I never expected it to ever be this popular. I started this on a whim and decided to randomly put it on FF and DA on a whim. On both sites it's gained popularity and I'm so happy you love this. Just reading you guys telling me "Wow!" "Cool!" or "This is a new twist!" is worth it. I never thought my story would have a fresh feel as I know there are many next life stories for Axel and Roxas. I've never read one, just know they are out there. Thank you so much for all your reviews and for giving through with my bribery, never thought it'd work. Can you all get me to 36 in four days? I'll give you the same deal as before.

-sigh- I actually had this chapter complete a couple of days ago, but seemed to be having an upload problem v.v; You couldn't upload files properly... it kept giving me errors. So here's to a late update ne?


	5. Coincidence or Fate?

Chapter Five: Coincidence or Fate?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Axel and Roxas belong solely to Disney, Square Enix and all associated affiliates.

---------------  
Roxas' PoV  
---------------

I… really didn't know what to do. I had agreed to going out with this strange yet familiar guy. No, not go out. That made this sound like a date. I forced myself to not smile as I got into his car, clutching onto my bag for dear life. It seemed right for some reason, and I wasn't all that comfortable with that idea.

Should I be enjoying the company of someone I just met like this? I knew my mother was going to die of a heart attack when she got that message… probably end up calling Axel's cell phone and scream at him for taking me away from her. She'd probably die all over again when she saw him. Call him a bad influence, a delinquent with his dyed hair and two tattoo's. Wonder what was wrong with his parents. It was to my luck that I'd never told her a good description of the Axel in my dreams… never even really told her his name. I guessed she wouldn't remember it that well, at least not well enough to take me away from him immediately.

Though… it's been officially decided that I fall into thought to often. When I looked up I found the car pulling into the parking lot and Axel finishing a sentence about how the food had enough grease to clog an artery within a half-hour of eating it but it was still really good. When he looked at me with his radiant smile, I felt myself smiling back, nodding slightly in response.

"I've never really eaten before… Mom never believed in it…." I couldn't help but giggle as his jaw dropped and he looked so stricken with shock. His words made me giggle even more

"You haven't lived then! Holy yoyo.-"

"A holy yoyo?" I covered my mouth to try and stop myself from laughing. It felt so rude to laugh at him like that, but it was just hilarious, especially when he nodded happily at my question. He flipped back his hair to and he looked so feminine yet masculine… it was just too funny for words.

"Yes! It was the yoyo touched by god! Got it memorized?" I saw his wink and couldn't help but notice the use of a phrase that was familiar in my dreams. Did the wink… signal that he knew I knew where he got it from? Or was it pure coincidence still? I simply blinked at him, still smiling like an idiot as we got out of the car and headed into the place.

It seemed he was popular from the way everyone greeted him. I felt pushed into the background at first as he shook hands and joked with the person who seated people. But it was as if Axel read my mind. He immediately looked back, grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. Before I knew it I was being introduced to five people, all of which greeted me so warmly… I realized then I guess how much I had missed being restricted to that house, having so little in my world.

I felt happier then I ever really remember feeling as we sat down at the table, glancing at the menu before me and then looking toward Axel in front of me. I followed his suit of looked at the back and scanning over the drinks. There were so many choices… what to pick. I started biting and pulling at my lower lip in anxiety as the waiter (who also seemed to be on good terms with the redhead) came over and asked for our drinks.

When I glanced up I noticed the oddest expression on Axel's face, one I didn't recognize. When the waiter nudged him, laughing slightly, he was snapped out of it. Relief flooded my system when my new friend ordered for me… god that was something less to worry about. For some reason I didn't want to look stupid in front of him… I wanted to look cool and worldly. Though I knew that was slightly out of the question. I was quickly finding out how sheltered I had been.

"You might wanna figure out what you wanna eat." Once again I was snapped from my enthralling thought process… I seriously needed to stop that. I felt my cheeks grow warm and watched him laugh at what felt my expense. As he reached toward me, I swear my pulse started to speed up, I nearly leaned forward, into his hand… did I want him to touch me? I really wasn't sure but I felt disappointment flood through my system as he instead opened my menu to a page filled with different burger selections.

"Place is famous for these. They have normal ones, vegetarian ones, ones with bacon, chicken… anything really. All come with a huge thing of fries. All of them will also give you really bad cholesterol… well… unless you go with veggie… dunno how those people do it." I watched his face go contemplative and then with a shrug he leaned fully back.

"Umm… guess I'll get a normal one… just a normal burger."

"Yeah? Anything on those you don't like? Like I dunno… tomatoes, or onions, or lettuce or something." When I shook my head he nodded and told the waiter that they were all set to order their food when he came back with their drinks. I happily sipped away at the dark mystery fluid, which I found was root beer, and watched as the redhead ordered the food quickly and efficiently. I was too shy to do that… I was happy when he did it automatically.

"So, anyway… why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? Since you weren't that talkative at school. Now that you know I won't bite… hard… why don't you inform me on why your in public school now?" I blinked rapidly… did he say he'd bite him…? Or was I just reading to far into it? I chose at that moment to ignore the comment… better off that way.

"Well… my doctors told my mom that social interaction would be good for me." I kept my eyes locked on the table the entire time I said this. I knew that saying 'my doctors' would probably scare him away. With being a home-schooled kid and then apparently having doctors… he'd probably knew something was weird about him. Instead I heard laughter. I peaked up to see his amused face.

"I remember when my mom nearly wanted to keep me away from people at school. Said they were influencing my bad ideas. Eventually she just gave up. Having doctors telling her that people would be good seeing my condition probably helped that. She know lets me get away with a lot-"

"Condition?" I looked up fully, cutting him off in surprise as it registered for me. He… also had a condition?

"Yeah. Remember how I called you Roxas before? Well… I have delusions. These dreams you could call them. But in them I make a promise to someone by that name. He looks a lot like you. I tell him that we'll meet each other in our next life. It's effected my ability to have relationships. I've… always been waiting for him you know."

It was like a message those words and I swear my heart stopped beating then. Coincidences? Coincidences didn't exist.

---------------  
Authors Corner  
---------------

Chapter five. Oh Em Ge. So sad you guys didn't make the 36 mark in four days… actually you haven't even made it after a little over a week. XD But if you had you would have gotten the entire diner scene in one chapter:O But oh well. Review please! They make Calli happy.


	6. Dinner and a Movie

Chapter Six: Dinner and a Movie

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Axel and Roxas belong solely to Disney, Square Enix and all associated affiliates. 

---------------   
Axel's POV  
---------------

The shocked expression on his face worried me. I couldn't tell if the idea that one of the first people he met at this new school was insane was the cause or if I'd actually managed to trigger something in his head. I dearly hoped it was the latter… but could I really hope that much? After all, everything that always seemed to be going right in my life always turned around into the negative. It was like a continuous cycle that refused to ever stop.

But I tried my hardest to not let my paranoia show through, and smiled at him, taking in every inch of that face. I fully believed that this was the boy I'd been waiting for all my life, hadn't he responded to that name? If that wasn't proof, I really don't know what is. I was thankful when the food was placed in front of us, my friend pausing to talk to me for a little while about a class we both took at school. I don't think I could ever express my gratitude to him for talking about such a meaningless subject; it lightened the tension in the air.

By the time he left and I looked back at the blonde sitting across from me, he was happily indulging himself in his burger… half of it was gone in the short period of time I had been talking to someone and when I laughed, he looked up with those adorable blue eyes and then stared at the grease that coated his fingers. I laughed all the harder as his cheeks flushed with color.

"See? I told you it had a unhealthy amount of grease." Somehow I had managed to stop laughing enough to say that, a glance upward told me that Corey's features had colored all the more.

"I guess you weren't lying Axel…" He mumbled quietly as he put down the burger and grabbed a napkin cleaning off his fingers and then starting to stare at the French fries on his plate. I couldn't keep myself from doing what I was thinking either. Leaning forward a little bit, I grabbed a fry from his plate and brought it to his mouth.

"They're so good! Deep fried goodness. Open wide." I don't know if it was my words, or the huge smile on my lips, but he smiled as well and opened his mouth to accept the food. When I felt his lips close slightly over my fingers… I felt my body shudder slightly before I tugged them away. I knew my own cheeks now probably matched Corey's in redness. I hadn't exactly expected that though… feeling him slightly kiss my fingers in his eagerness to fully eat the food.

I was glad that he barely noticed my sudden embarrassment, happily eating away at his food, holding up the conversation on his own. It amazed me on how fast he warmed up to me, it felt like we'd been friends for ages. It seemed like we'd always hung out like this, sitting in a diner and simply talking about anything that came to our minds. I soon let myself forget about the incident with the French fry and let myself fall into the comfortable conversation.

Though by the time we'd finished our food and we were simply talking, I found my attention turning away from the conversation and more toward his face. I wondered what would happen if I called him Roxas again. I wondered what would happen if I touched his face like I longed to. I wondered if his lips felt as soft as I remembered they did from just a little while ago. Would they feel the same against mine?

It seemed to soon that the bill came and I paid… Corey got up to leave and I had no choice but to follow suit, leaving the diner. After exiting, I paused and shoved my hands into my pockets… I wanted to suspend his departure from me. I wanted to stay with him. I grinned, while looking up to see him staring at me in confusion.

"Hey… wanna see a movie before I bring you home? I know a great horror flick. You know you want to." I approached him, nudging his side before continuing on to my car.

"A… movie? In a real theater?" I saw his eyes brighten at the thought

"Of course!"

"Yeah! Of course! I'd love to but… my mom…" The light died.

"She shelters you to much. I'll come straight in and take full blame for this when I take you home, okay?" I winked in his direction, that seemed to win him over for he nodded and the light returned. I felt euphoric that he agreed to come with me. Though on cue, my cell phone rang. The caller ID told me a number I didn't recognize. Flipping open the device I put it to my ear

"This is Axel."

"Where's my little Corey?!" I was forced to drag the phone away from my ear at the loudness of the voice on the other end. I stared at the phone for several minutes, listening to the woman spasm away. I glanced toward the blonde…. I saw the color had drained from his face. Suppressing a snicker I slowly brought the phone back to my ear.

"Ma'am? This is Brannan McNeal. Though you can call me Axel-" I was forced to pause as she told me she didn't care about my name, or my nickname. I shrugged, let her yell herself out before continuing. "I just took Corey out to a diner to celebrate his first day in a real school. I'm taking him to a movie now… he'll be back in like… a couple hours. Or at least _sometime _tonight."

I pressed the end button just as she started to yell. I saw the blondes look of surprise as I fully turned my cell phone off, chuckling softly I pocketed the phone and ruffled the gelled hair.

"Let's not let her ruin our fun, alright?" I smiled at him encouragingly until he returned the smile and nodded.

Getting back into the car, I kept his spirits up and away from his mother from talking to him about school and about my friends. I told him stories about freshman year when I got lost and wandered into a class full of senior jocks. It kept him laughing for several minutes when I told him how I tried to act like I belonged there. He barely seemed to realize we were at the theater when we got there.

The way his eyes lit up at the idea of seeing a movie in an actual theater… he looked like a kid who was in a toy store and told he could get anything he desired. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen in my life. Buying us popcorn and drinks after buying the tickets. I took him to the showing room we were in. I let him choose the seats, and surprisingly he chose the ones I always did. I suppressed a smile at the humor of the situation and sat with him.

Our conversation didn't stop, though now he mostly directed it, talking about everything that interested him in the theater. Several times I was forced to look away so I didn't start laughing at his childlike excitement… also to keep from kissing him. He had a way of pouting ever so slightly when in this form of excitement it seemed. He'd done it at the diner as well.

The lights dimmed and the movie started. Oh god I love horror movies. It was a normal slasher flick, where you start guessing which of the characters is the killer. Whenever the music got creepy and someone was alone to obviously get killed, Corey hung onto me for dear life. It was cute… though I did wish that I had _some _circulation in my arm. By the time the lights came back up I was shaking my arm and wincing at the pins and needles feeling it currently had. Also, after that movie… I came to a conclusion. That kid had an endless pit for a stomach! Glancing into the popcorn bin I found it fully empty.

"… Do you ever get full?" I asked in shock and slight awe. An entire meal at that diner, plus about half of mine… and then three quarters of a large popcorn? For someone that small… I couldn't help but be amazed.

The kid only smiled widely and nodded, strolling back happily to the car. It was already quite late, later than this kid had ever stayed out I'm guessing by the way he now slouched in the seat, eyes partly open. I was mostly glad at this point that Corey wasn't getting scared over what his mother would do to him, after all there was school in the morning and she definitely wasn't the type to let her child stay out late.

Getting directions from the sleepy kid in the passenger seat, I found my way to the house he lived in, a brow raising at the quality of it.

"Nice place."

"So I've heard." He murmured softly, now staring at the house in fear. It seemed the reality of going home to a overly pissed off mother was coming home to him. I reached out a hand to stop him as he got out and said goodbye. I smiled at him.

"Wait for me. I told you I'd take full blame." I immediately unbuckled myself, turned off the car and stepped out. Coming up to the blonde who was staring at the house again in fear, I slowly raised one of my hands to touch his cheek. I hesitated for a moment before letting the palm rest on it. I smiled to myself as it was as soft as I had imagined. Unable to help myself, I let my thumb gently caress the soft skin. I watched those cheeks flush again and his gaze become shy while he looked at me.

"Corey… no… Roxy, don't worry. I can talk her around to not getting mad at you. Don't worry, I'm here for you." It felt like some grand admittance… though I knew it wasn't. I remained there, staring into those shy little eyes…. They seemed to ask for me to… I couldn't help myself. Before I knew what was happening I had my eyes closed and I was pressing my lips against his. The hand on his cheek moved to cup the back of his head, the other around his waist. I barely expected him to react… thought he'd freeze up and if he did respond it'd be negative. I never expected him to respond positively. To have his arms wrapping around my neck and returning the kiss I gave him.

I loathed pulling away… but pull away I did. Looking down at that face tilted up at me, those eyes closed and those cheeks flushed…. I smiled, I couldn't help it. I felt happiness bubbling within me. Those lips were as soft as I had pictured… no softer. Chuckling softly, I gave a little peck to his nose before moving away, grabbing his hand tightly and reassuringly.

"Let's talk to that mother of yours, okay?"

----------

Authors Corner

----------

I had a hard time starting this chapter… couldn't get it right and I'm still not that happy with it : ( A couple things seem off here and there to me and bleh. Though this did end up the longest chapter so far… and I am happy with the kiss scene :3 Now… next chapter is the facing of the mother. Dunno what's happening after that or once again I'd do the double chapter thing. XD But review, give your idea's for the chapter after the mother meeting, and you might get your updates faster!

P.S. I know I suck at finding grammatical errors :3 I tried a little harder this time! I hope it shows!


	7. Abuse

Chapter Seven: Abuse

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Axel and Roxas belong solely to Disney, Square Enix and all associated affiliates. 

---------------   
Roxas' POV  
---------------

I felt my heart racing as we looked at each other, I felt my eyes lower to look at his lips. I wanted him to kiss me… I badly longed for it and never expected for him to give into my silent pleas. My first kiss was as memorable as they say that they should be. With the soft breeze blowing past me, and his warm body so close to mine. It was perfect, and new… but familiar. There was something about the way he kissed me that it seemed like it had happened before. But those feelings I ignored, letting out a shaky sigh as we parted, nodding slowly at what he said.

Just before my heart had been beating wildly in me chest in anticipation, now it beat in fear as I dug the key from my pocket and went to put it into the lock, but before I could do anything the door was ripped open and my mother stood there, with a mixture of fear and anger on that face of hers. I immediately stepped back when she made a grab for me, holding onto Axel tightly, protectively. My gaze turned up toward his as he watched the woman in her shocked silence.

"What… Corey! Get in here now!" She finally sputtered out, I watched as her face began to blotch with red.

"Umm… Ma'am… I-"

"You?! You what? Who are you anyways?! Trying to kidnap my Corey and run off with him! He's fragile and can be easily hurt!" She interrupted, anger switching from me to Axel, who frowned slightly. I frowned with him, waiting for him to yell at her like everyone else did when she was in this state. Everyone but him that was, he was scared of her, scared of her hard hand.

"I was simply taking him out after school as a congratulations-" He spoke softly, and calmly, and yet again he was interrupted.

"Well you should know better! He doesn't know the ways of the world and could easily have gotten lost!"

"I was careful Ma'am…." The anger of my mother, ceased to scare me as much right then. It was the look in Axel's eyes. There was a hidden fire behind the calm exterior, as if he was going to snap and burn his mother to ashes on the spot. My hands clutched at my new friends clothing tightly, to keep him from saying anymore. I waited for my mothers rant to die down before speaking myself.

"Mom… this is Axel. He's my friend, my first friend. He took me out so I could meet other people-"

"Which is what I don't want you to do Corey! I never wanted you to be around other people! It's bad for you and your condition-"

"Screw my condition Mom!" My voice had risen so that I was yelling like her, my hands clutched into fists as I felt tears of fury sting my eyes. I didn't want to be kept under confinement because my mother couldn't face the possible embarrassment of others knowing that her son had a disorder of thinking he had some sort of pass life. Of thinking that he saw images of that same pass life.

I knew my body was shaking but I never really realized how bad it was until Axel took my hand and looked down at me with a small shake of his head. I made myself go quiet as Axel dropped my hand and returned his attention to the woman who still stood there, furious, but actually noticing the fact that the neighbors had heard the yelling, a couple people coming out to see what the commotion was about. I hid a smile, for I knew that now my mother had no choice but to listen.

"Ma'am. I'm sorry for taking your son out for so long. But having a similar condition myself, I know how important it is to interact with others." A cocky smile was on his lips, I glanced away, trying not to laugh. Axel had a way with words. "Maybe he wouldn't have such a rebellious streak if you possibly didn't keep him in practical solitary confinement all the time. Hmm?"

The next I looked up, Axel was smirking arrogantly and my mother was turning a uglier shade of red. Right there I knew he had hit a nerve, never did anyone dare to insult my mothers methods like that… they normally got hit where it'd hurt most. I had no idea how she could injure Axel though, at least injure him in some way other then physical. All three of us knew that the tall red-head could over power her.

I'm not sure how long the two of them stared at each other before Axel turned towards me and flashed me a smile. He told me he'd see me at school tomorrow, and if not then he'd come over here to see how I was doing. I tried not to blush at the thought, nodding in response I watched him leave me.

I slowly walked back inside and once that door was closed, I felt a hand slam into my face, the sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh as I fell backward. I clutched my cheek, wincing at the stinging pain that went through my face. I didn't dare to look up at my mother above me, even though I knew she was waiting for me to say something to defend myself. She should know better… I never did it before, why should I do it now? As I felt the grip on my shoulder, I stood up, still keeping my gaze lowered as she started hitting my chest and arms and face. I didn't let myself move, and kept in the tears even as she hissed her words of hatred and loathing. She pretended to love me… I knew she hadn't given me up to a mental hospital because she was scared of people finding out and to loose face in front of her high ranking friends.

After she had satisfied her violent rage… she sent me up to my room which I happily fled into. I closed the door hard and flipped the lock, letting out a sigh of relief. Finally I was safe for a little while. It was then that the tears came, I couldn't stop them from wanting to come forward…. I hated my life like this. Being forced to take medication for a condition I didn't really want to go away and getting beaten for things I couldn't control. I knew the violence she showed me was the violence she felt toward Axel. In the morning she'd say nothing about it and act as if nothing had happened. At this point she couldn't take me out of the school… not yet. I give it a week though.

Slowly sliding down the door until I was sitting on the rug, my knee's drawn tightly to my stomach. I couldn't stop staring out the window and up at the sky, slightly curious if Axel was doing the same thing. I almost wished he had took me with him… and held me like he had before we'd gotten to the house. Even if it had been for a couple moments as he kissed me, I'd still felt safe and for once accepted and loved.

I whimpered softly and gripped the material on my pants tightly. Even if I wasn't the Roxas that Axel longed for… even if it was all a lie and that there was someone else that he really waited for… I'd pretend. I wanted his love… even if it meant living a lie.

---------------   
Authors Corner

----------- ---

I'm not very happy with this chapter. Not at all : But… next one is going to deal more with Axel and Roxas' childhoods. I believe. Like a… flashback type of thing. Give me… 56 reviews by next Tuesday (That's a full week people) and you'll get entire history thing :D Since… I can easily break each history up into two chapters XD I might do that, or I might put the whole history in one chapter, or I might but both their histories into the same chapter… long ass chapter but hey, you wouldn't have to wait right? XD :D


	8. Painful Memories

Chapter Eight: Painful Memories

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Axel and Roxas belong solely to Disney, Square Enix and all associated affiliates.

--------------

Roxas' PoV

--------------

As long as I can remember… my mother treated me like that. She never seemed to regret hitting me after my father started going away for longer periods of time. I think she blamed me… blamed me and my condition, and I think she needed to remind me that our family had broken apart because of it. She almost makes it seem like I didn't remind myself daily.

My father is just a tall man in my memories. He started leaving when I was seven, and only came back every year or so for a day or two to keep up appearances with my mother. Yeah, as if everyone hasn't already figured out that my parents are pretty much divorced in their minds. When the only time he comes home is when I'm at the doctors or banned from coming out of my room… it's obvious to me that he hates me.

The neighborhood kids always tried to play with me at first. They even began to plot behind my mothers back to sneak me out of my room so that I could join them in their sleepovers or their camping in the small wooded area that was so close to me. It was around the same time that my father fully left us, and I was glad to be away from the source of everything that seemed to make my life a living hell. I would do anything to be with someone and feel the acceptance that even my own parents refused to give to me.

The days were fun, with them sneaking me out of the house… us playing for all hours and then me sneaking back into my room without my mother ever noticing. She didn't pay enough attention to me to even realize that I was missing; all she did was watch those soap operas and talk on the phone. She went out shopping frequently, and it was on one of her shopping trips that the illusion of my having friends and being accepted shattered into nothing.

We were in the hideout we'd made in the woods, I was sitting on the stump I had claimed for my own, and all of them were talking about girls they had crushes on. They ranged from the girls in their separate school classes, to movie stars and singers, to fictional characters from comic books. I remained quiet through most of the conversation but soon I was asked whom I liked, I didn't know what to say at first….

"Oh c'mon Corey! You gotta like someone! We know you're home schooled and all but that doesn't keep you from looking on TV and stuff." They urged me ceaselessly, especially as my face reddened in embarrassment. I wanted to tell them but… I knew better then to say whom I liked, I knew that to tell them would let them know about my dreams… my condition…. But then again, didn't one of them have a reading disorder? They had to accept different people right?

"Well… it's not a real person…." I began, but trailed off.

"Yeah? So? We like some of the girls in comic books! Well?" They were all ears and it didn't look like they could be deterred from their track of finding out my secret crush, I gave into the pressure and blurted it all out."I have these dreams and this guy is always there and he's just so perfect and I feel so comfortable when I'm with him… and happy. So I guess I'm crushing on someone… from my… dreams…." I trailed off yet again but not at the fact that I was revealing this information but at my friends faces. 

They looked so… disgusted at what I said. And were speechless momentarily. I wished that they would say something, tell me that they couldn't deal with someone with such disillusions but… it wasn't the dream aspect that scared them I soon found out, the moment that they gained back their ability to talk. 

"You… like a guy?" One of them said with wide eyes 

"So that means you're gay right?" 

"Wait! Do you like want to sleep with us or something?!" 

"Ewww! Butt-pirate!" 

They ran screaming from the hideout, yelling that it was tainted… yelling that they needed to take showers and wash off the germs before they spread and made them disgusting like that. I was shaking by the time their yells had trailed off from distance, hugging myself tightly as I tried to keep myself from crying and somehow I had managed to succeed. 

I had fled back to my house once I was sure that I wouldn't end up crying at the rejection. I felt completely hollow on the inside. My façade of happiness had been broken by the ignorance and cruelty of youth. 

I guess I hoped that my mother hadn't heard the screams and woken up from her uncaring daze, but with the way that day had been going, I should have known better. The moment I stepped through the back door, a door my mother was never around, a slap hit my cheek.  
I stumbled backward at the force of it, falling back into the door; I clutched the stinging flesh to find my mother standing furiously above me. I tried not to say anything as she pummeled me furiously, but I know a couple whimpers managed to slip. She stopped as I felt the warmth of blood pouring from my aching nose and the blood that was filling my mouth from me biting my tongue was starting to drip from the corners of my mouth.

I was barely able to stand as the fists stopped raining down on me. I made myself look up at the woman who stood so stone-faced… not even really caring that she'd just beat her only child beyond what should be normal. It was when my mother started to talk that those tears rained down.

"Your such a failure Corey! If you at least liked women, you could make something of yourself. At least _then_ you could get me grandchildren! I wish I'd never had such a deformity such as you! You unnatural freak!" She turned on her heel and walked away, slamming the front door behind her… she left… probably to go see one of her multiple lovers. Maybe she was going to go try to have another child… who wouldn't fail her like I did.

She left me there though, just left me to clean my own wounds and to rock myself to sleep locked away in my room. My whole face was throbbing from it all and she kept me locked away in my room for weeks after to make sure everything was fully healed and that no one could call the authorities on her for child abuse. Now that I look back on it, I don't know why I didn't call the police on her. Why I didn't make it so that she couldn't hit me again. Though I know it was because I was still a kid. I still wanted my mom to love me… I still wanted to make her proud of me.

It wasn't long after, that my bruises had healed and that my mother became even more forceful with me. I was taken to more doctors then before, now with a new illness for them to cure. She wouldn't listen to their urging that it was just a mental state of the mind and hormones, it couldn't be changed with medication or treatment in most cases. They put me on pointless medication out of exasperation and her urgings. I was kept inside even more, kept away from everyone else. Not that it really mattered, those who had called me their friend were now more then cruel. They threw things at the house and attacked me whenever I wandered into the backyard. I became a prisoner until they grew up and no longer experienced a thrill in 'Queer Hunting."

Sadly though I can only thank them actually, their actions woke me up to something, that I truly was alone in this world and that no one was going to really miss me if I went away. My mothers tangents confirmed my thoughts all the more, even when she said that she'd miss me, as a mother she'd always miss her child. Yeah… like I'd fully believe that. That her special way of showing love and affection was beating me senseless and until half my blood was on the floor.

The doctors, noticed fully my wanting for others to be around me, and not just anyone, but people my own age. It had become the most apparent according to them when I was 14, that home-schooling was wearing me down mentally. And it took the full year to now for her to give in. She's given up hope on me, my mother. Given up hope on turning me normal. At least.. I think she has. I'm not fully sure. She… hasn't beaten me like that for months.

Why I never fought back, why I still don't, I'm not sure. I really do believe that I hold onto that childish hope for affection and acceptance. Somewhere in my mind I hope my mom will accept that I have a condition that makes me have illusions of a former life, that I'm attracted to guys more then girls and that well… I only just want to have a normal life. I want to go to school, I want to be around people. Some part of me can't fully denounce others, even though I know I'll always be somewhat alone, I want some sort of interaction. I want someone to show some sort of compassion in me… that's what I've seen in the man in my dreams, and that's what I've seen in Axel….

Something was there with him. Something that I've doubted people can show me for so long. He accepts my condition, accepts my preferences, accepts me… for me. I woke up that morning, with the bruises on my face and determination in my mind. I'd force my mom to bring me into school that morning and I'd show Axel just how much his compassion meant to me… I'd do anything it takes to make him realize how much I need him right now.

-------------------

Authors Corner

-----------------------

New chapter! And Corey's history. I had fun writing this chapter and so much inspiration for it. A certain song has brought me to knowing where I'm bringing this story… at least where it will go, but I dunno if that's how it'll end :3 Review you all, I love it when you review for me :D Love you all.


	9. Sorry Excuses

Chapter Nine: Sorry Excuses

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Axel and Roxas belong solely to Disney, Square Enix and all associated affiliates.

--------------

Axel's PoV

--------------

Something told me I shouldn't have left him that night. Something told me that I should have given a big screw you to that mother of his and dragged Corey to my house. My parents wouldn't have noticed that I had someone over and even if they had they wouldn't had cared. But for some reason I just walked away and got in my car and left him.

That night I couldn't sleep at all. There was a constant want in the pit of my stomach to go back there and bang on the door and demand that Corey be allowed to see him… but I knew that that woman probably would just call the police on me… and of course say I was breaking and entering or harassing her or something like that… and why would they not believe her? She's a well to do woman who probably looks innocent enough when she so desires to try and then looking at me… a teenage boy with flaming red hair and tattoo's.

And so I waited anxiously until the time for school began. It seemed to be millennia's before the sun to come up and my alarm to sound. I nearly immediately jumped into the shower and went through my daily routines… I was done a good fifteen minutes earlier then usual and therefore would be at school all the earlier… great like I really needed to wait even more. But better at the place where I knew he'd be then at my house.

Jumping into my car, I tried not to let my mind race, simply focused on the round and memory of where he'd end up first period… I could easily make my appearance seem like the normal worry for an underclassman. I had been the one showing him around… so wasn't it normal for me to stop by and just make sure he made it to his first period all right on his second day? Seemed right to me… but then again my mind wasn't necessarily in working order at the current moment.

I guess it was a form of luck that I got caught in traffic on the way there… so that I actually was in school at normal time… and ran into him on the way through the door. A breath I don't remember holding slipped past my lips as I saw that familiar little body. Running up to him I tapped his should and nearly stopped breathing again as I saw his face. He had a black eye, and his lip was split and swollen from obviously seeing the business side of a fist and there were a good number of bruises all along his face. Hand shaped bruises were also on the parts of his wrists that his long sleeved shirt didn't hide.

He smiled, wincing at the pain such a motion must have caused and gave me a tiny little wave. What was this… what had happened…? I lifted a hand slowly and tried to place it on his cheek, I watched him nearly duck away out of reflex but soon smiled again and let me touch him. I nearly felt tears try and leave my eyes as I wondered if this would have happened to him if I hadn't left him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who had done this to him, but I asked anyway… I wanted his confirmation.

"What happened Corey? Looks like you got into a fight with a train and lost." I forced myself to smile, needing to add a little bit of humor to the situation. I was so worried… I knew we'd only just met yesterday morning but it felt like we'd known each other for years.

"You're pretty close Axel. I fell down the stairs at my house when me and my mom were arguing. Haha I kind of forgot how close I was to the top of them and fell. I'm such a clutz sometimes you know? But I have to head to class so I'll… talk to you later. Yeah! See you at lunch!" He waved and ran off, brushing me off like I'd accept such a terrible excuse. Because a flight of stairs can of course leave hand prints on your wrists

----------------

Authors Corner

----------------

This chapter shows that I lose the internet. Those of you who don't watch me on DA know that I've been talking about my writers block alot recently. It's been attacking me whenever it can and mostly with this story. I know where I want to go with it but I'm stuck on how to get it there without it looking forced. If any of you have suggestions on what the next couple chapters could be about please share! Thanks :3


	10. Unexpected Proposal

Chapter Ten: Unexpected Proposal

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Axel and Roxas belong solely to Disney, Square Enix and all associated affiliates.

--------------

Roxas' PoV

--------------

It wasn't that I expected him to actually accept such a miserable excuse… it's just that I didn't know how to phrase it. How was someone supposed to tell someone else that their mother beat them? Was I supposed to be like 'yeah Axel. My mom did it to me. She was so upset that she pummeled me until I was bruised black and blue.'

I never thought though that I'd need to make an excuse to others though. I guess my ignorance about other people was more then apparent as I came up with excuse after excuse on why my face was a mess. First it was the stairs, then I ran into some bully on the way home who beat me up and took my wallet. From stairs, to bully, to the damn family dog, I was shooting out excuse after excuse until I ran myself into a problem right before lunch.

One of my more obviously fabricated excuses of being hit by a car and then having the driver beat me up was told around a teacher who happened to be one of those who cared about her students well being and therefore refused to believe that even if that was true that a good parent would have let me come to school today. I was nearly immediately lead into one of the social workers offices.

The social worker was a kind woman with gentle brown eyes and long brown hair that was pulled back into a type of twist. Her pink outfit would have looked childish on anyone else, but on her simply added to the air of sweetness and kindness. She had the aura of a picture book mother. The type who would hold you close and coo sweet words after a bad day at school and stay up all night with you while you were sick. I felt immediately at ease, and couldn't help but truly smile at her as she motioned to the small little couch at the side of the room. I wasn't surprised when she sat next to me.

"Hello there. I heard already that you're a new student. Just coming into public school from being home tutored. Just in case you weren't aware I'm someone you can come to and talk to if you ever need anyone. My name's Aerith Gainsborough. You can just call me Aerith though."

I stared at her for a couple minutes trying to fully comprehend the situation, and in that hand I stupidly put out my hand to meet hers and said that my name was Corey. I was still trying to figure out exactly what was supposed to be done and said here when the woman absently took my arm and lifted up the sleeve enough to see the hand shaped bruises. I noticed her look become sad and pitying… it was then that I snatched my arm away from her and I knew that by the way that she smiled at me that I probably looked like a dear trapped in headlights.

"Dear… how did this happen?" Her voice was soft… encouraging and gentle. I wanted to tell her… wanted to break into tears and tell her everything… but I knew it'd just make things worse.

"I ran into some bigger kid walking home. He beat me up and took my wallet." I said softly, grumbling as if I was upset that I hadn't been able to win that fight, that I'd been so much weaker. But she made it so I didn't need to fake being upset… because she didn't take my lie as I had wanted. She didn't buy it at all.

"And this bully" She still spoke in that same voice. "Is someone at home?"

I felt my eyes go wide, felt my body start to shake and to my luck the bell rang signaling the start of my lunch period. Standing up stiffly I grabbed my bag and while refusing to meet her gaze, I said that I needed to go to lunch. I swiftly left before she could say anything on the subject.

I practically collapsed at the table I had sat at with Axel the day before, staring at the table surface with what I hoped bored eyes when the redhead plopped down and reached over to ruffle my hair playfully. I immediately glanced up and grinned at him. It was immediately that I noticed someone else was with him. A brown haired guy who looked to be a year older then me and probably just a bit taller. I liked him just as quickly as I spotted him, liked how friendly he was when he stuck out his hand and shook mine, introducing himself cheerily.

"The names Jason. Awesome to meet the kid that Ax keeps talking about so much. I swear this guy needs a life or something- OW!"

I broke into laughter as the brunettes hyperactive ramble was cut off by a swift hit to the back of the head, Axel looking at the opposite wall whistling innocently as Jason glared daggers at his friend. The anger was short lived though as the boy remembered that it was lunch time and that food was close. He darted off, leaving me and Axel alone.

The redhead's bright green eyes followed his friends movements until he disappeared among the crowd before sitting down across from me, and nearly immediately taking my hands in his and looking straight into my eyes. I was taken back by the intensity and the seriousness that had come so suddenly.

"…Axel…?" I questioned hesitantly as he remained silent. Yet my words were met with more silence from him until he finally slowly smiled and spoke words that nearly made my heart stop.

"Run away with me Roxas."

----------------------

Authors Corner

----------------------

And here is teh long awaited chapter ten. I know it's been awhile but I'm sure my muse has returned so yay! Muse. I hope you enjoied.


	11. Take Him Away

Chapter Eleven: Take him away

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Axel and Roxas belong solely to Disney, Square Enix and all associated affiliates.

--------------

Axel's PoV

--------------

I knew I looked like an utter fool sitting there, watching him carefully. I don't quite know where that thought had come from exactly. I just know that ever since this morning when I had seen those marks on his face and body I'd been fiercely angry. The thought of Corey going home made me even more angry and the fact that I was basically helpless to make anything better. I was helpless and nothing else made me more irrational.

I watched him look at the lunch table looking more confused the words could even describe. I heaved a sigh but quickly masked it in a yawn, not wanting to sound pathetic in front of him. "But… it's a big decision. I'll wait for you so… whenever you're ready. I'll be here." There I go, I've done it. I've passed the line of slightly creepy and corny to really creepy and corny. Three cheers to me.

It was almost as if it was on target that Jason came wandering back with his double trays, settling next to Roxas and immediately digging into his food with an abandon that basically demanded attention. I blinked at him before raising an eyebrow and shaking my head.

"Jesus Jason! What the fuck? When did you last eat? Last month?"

The brunette looked up mid-bite, with a bit of the mac and cheese hanging out his mouth. I noticed Corey stifling a gag from the corner of my eye. This was something you sort of got used to, just how Jason knew when he started to try and talk and I rose a brow that he should shut up and swallow before continuing.

"I only had two eggs and two pancakes this morning! Usually I have four of each and five slices of bacon you know that! I'm starving!" He grinned and went back to shoveling food into that endless abyss of a stomach, I rolled my eyes but saw Corey again from the corner of my eye. This time he was staring at Jason like he was some sort of science experiment gone wrong.

"Yeah… we wonder sometimes how he does it. Wonder where he puts it all. But I think the answer to that is beyond human technology." I cradled my cheek in the palm of my hand and watched with amusement as Corey blinked towards me and then continued to stare.

It was actually nice to see him distracted from the issues at hand, and it seemed to be a genuine distraction. He didn't look like he was pretending to be enthralled… at least what I said hadn't disturbed him. But what had I really expected from him? For him to jump into my arms and beg to leave now? Okay… maybe in my mind I had prayed for such a reaction… but couldn't I hope?

The bell rang just as Jason shoveled the last the bit of food into his mouth, and I was thankful for that bell. I didn't know what to say to Corey once his source of disturbing entertainment disappeared. Getting up I slapped the Endless Pit on the back with a small smirk.

"You're an idiot you know?" Jason stuck out his tongue in response. Waving happily at Corey, he sprinted off towards a short and small boy with a grayish blue hair. I myself grabbed Corey's hand and followed him, coming up to the boy who smiled warmly at Jason before smirking at me and asking when I got a new puppy.

I could tell from Corey's immediate withdrawal from the world that he was probably finding the blunt and slightly cut off Zerin to be a bit intimidating. Ahh remembrance of the day when I'd introduced Jason to the boy. He always wore a pair of thing framed glasses that he had a habit of looking over with those gray eyes that seemed to pierce through you. It, along with the fact that only one of his eyes was visible, made him seem unapproachable and wholly unfriendly. True the kid was studious but other then that fairly friendly.

"Well Zerin. My new I puppy /I is named Corey. He's the new kid. You know the home schooled one?" I watched as Zerin moved so he had a better look at blonde boy who waved at him shyly.

"Wait. I do know you. You're in basically all my classes. I don't know why I haven't spoken to you yet… but either way. Lets get to class shall we?" Taking Corey by the elbow, Zerin lead the blonde away from the group waving and telling us to also get to our designated classes.

We watched them leave before looking at one another. With a sly smirk on my face I nudged at Jason. "Asked him yet?" I watched the brunette hang his head and then shake it.

"No. I keep getting freaked out whenever I think about it… so I start getting hyper for no reason and then I annoy him because I then knock something over…. But, I'll get to it! By the end of the year Zerin will be mine!" I couldn't help but laugh at his declaration because right after his cheeks grew crimson and he got the expression of a kid who was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"But… what about you Axel? How's it going with Corey? I can tell you're sweet on him."

"… You know Jason… I dunno. It feels like I've known him for a long time… fuck. It feels like I knew him before. Like in another life."

"Real deep man." Jason crossed his arms over his chest and nodded wisely… this action caused my hand to have a mind of it's own and smack him on the back of the head.

"But. Either way. He doesn't seem to feel the same…. Well he does but he doesn't. So I just don't know. I already got a good idea he has home problems, I wanna take him away from it all, I just hope he lets me."

"Mmhmm…. Makes sense Ax, just be careful. Get yourself in too deep and you might end up biting off more then you can chew." He patted me on the back just as another bell ring. We exchanged looks once again before rushing off to class, trying to think of some good excuses to give to their teacher.

--------------------

Authors Corner

--------------------

Introducing Zerin! Now we insert some Zemyx into this story oh yay! And yes, this chapter basically adds some depth to Jason's character and adds in like I said Zerin. Both these characters, I dunno how big a part they'll play. Jason is basically Axel's best friend. They know a lot about each other and can normally know what the others thinking without words. He'll probably be seen a lot. Zerin I dunno about yet :3 But then again I thought Jason was gonna be a bit character when he was introduced to! So ya. Enjoy!


	12. Two Days

Chapter Twelve: Two days

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Axel and Roxas belong solely to Disney, Square Enix and all associated affiliates.

-----------------

Roxas's PoV

-----------------

I never thought it was possible to enjoy class like that. It seemed wholly impossible to actually laugh that much. Zerin, who had scared me the first moment I met him was now basically smirking behind his hand and cracking jokes about the English teacher who was rambling incoherently about how the youth of today doesn't appreciate find old literature.

I couldn't help but adore the way Zerin would raise his hand and smile respectfully while asking a question that would send the teacher on a whole different tangent that made him last the entire class period… the quiz we were supposed to have never quite happened due to the classes skills in exploiting the teachers short attention span.

When the bell rang, I idling started gathering my things, listening to Zerin talk about how Jason was a complete idiot in the way he, like the teacher could easily get off topic. I knew that a knowing smile was on my face by the way he took a slight glance at me from the corner of is eye and asked me what the hell was so amusing. I simply shrugged and looked down upon my folders, and as if summoned, like seemed to be his habit, Jason popped into the doorway, his breathing heavy as he waved at us.

The gentle smile on Zerin's face at the appearance of the hyperactive brunette told me all I needed to know, and I mostly expected to be forgotten as the two flirted with one another, but it turned to the opposite. Jason's wide blue eyes focused on me as he smiled and playfully ruffled my hair.

"Axel wants to see you after school at the park down the street. He told me to tell you since he's getting out early. Damn seniors… they have all the luck." A pout passed his lips, causing the other boy to snicker softly and pat the boy's cheek gently.

"Poor Jason. However will you live with one more year of school after this. At least your not like me or him. We got a good three."

"Ah… but Zerin! You're so smart I'm sure you'll graduate early!" Jason stared at him with wide eyes, me watching the exchange in amusement.

"You… think so Jay?" Those gray eyes had an odd look within them, even me, who hadn't known him for long knew that something had hit a spot. Silently picking up the rest of my stuff, I silently slipped from the room and when I glanced back I saw Jason hesitantly moving closer to the underclassman, eyes starting to close in a preparation of a kiss.

A giggle passed my lips as I exited the scene, rushing to my next class where I watched the clock constantly, anxiously awaiting the end of the day, wanting to know what my red-haired god needed to tell me.

--------

I was practically racing out the door as the last bell rang, throwing my bag over my shoulder and whistling happily to myself as my feet speeded from the hallways, outside and down the street toward the park that I had later asked the blushing Zerin more about.

It was fairly large, with a large area of grass, for Frisbee and picnics. Benches were scattered along with paved path and a medium sized playground was in the left corner. It was basic with monkey bars, a merry-go-round, swings, and a jungle gym. It was on the swings that I saw the tell-tale red-hair.

Sprinting over, I came up in front of him, smiling widely. I didn't know how it happened… but over lunch my mood had suddenly lifted. Really meeting Jason… meeting Zerin… and then what Axel said. All of it had lifted the mood that I had fallen into. The self-pity wasn't there any longer, only a sense of happiness at being accepted and even loved.

The sight of a slightly sober looking Axel though calmed me down, sitting down on the swing next to the older teen, I gripped the metal chains on either side of me, looking down at the dirt beneath my feet. I remained completely silent… letting Axel speak the first words. And it was due to this that silence remained for awhile. A heavy and thick silence that seemed to threaten me, seemed to want to suffocate me.

"… Corey… no… Roxas. I made a decision today. After going to class… I didn't pay any attention to the lesson… only thought of you." My head shot up and my gaze locked upon the serious yet blank face of this guy who I'd known for such a short period of time… yet meant so much to me.

"I'm leaving… in two day's time. That'll be a Friday…. I'm leaving and won't be coming back." Those stunning emerald eyes met my own, and I felt like my heart was filling with bursting… with the gentleness his look showered me in. "I'm asking you. If you want to come with me. Because if you don't… I won't see you again. I want to take you away from all this Roxas… I want us to be together like we couldn't before.

"I'm almost a graduate… and can support us with a job while you get enrolled in a new school… and I can get us the money… the transportation…. All I want is for you to be next to me holding my hand. I don't want you to let go like you did before. I want to save you from… I want to save you from your mother. I don't want her to hurt you anymore Roxas. I'll be here… two days from now at nine. If you want to come with me… if you want to be with me… be here."

I sat in a stunned silence as Axel got up and came to stand in front of me. I couldn't take my eyes off of his face as he bent closer to me and placed a hand so delicately on my cheek. My eyes seemed to close of their own accord as our lips met. I felt my body melt at the simple sensation, feeling the closeness of his body as he slowly pulled me up to stand in front of him, as our connection never broke. My arms slipped around his neck, pulling him closer to me, my fingers tangling themselves within that beautiful mane of hair.

A gasp passed my lips, parting them as his teeth captured my lower lip, nipping gently. His tongue taking advantage of the lack of barrier and slipping from him mouth to my own. I nearly moaned as his tongue caressed my own… as he dominated me yet loved me. Never in my life had I actually wanted to sleep with someone… except for now.

The kiss ended too soon for my liking, my eyes barely being able to be opened… my eyelids felt so heavy. I knew that if he took his arms from around me that I'd fall to the ground, for my knee's felt so weak.

"Roxas…" He whispered softly, his breathing ragged… labored. I knew from that simple word that he wanted me… as much as I wanted, longed, and needed him. I made myself smile, reaching up to initiate a kiss of my own. With our lips together I whispered.

"Yes… please…."

---------------------

Author's Corner

---------------------

Sorry this took so long! Heh… gotta say though… Another Life is starting to draw to a close.


	13. Do You Remember?

Chapter Thirteen: Do you Remember?.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Axel and Roxas belong solely to Disney, Square Enix and all associated affiliates.

-----------------

Axel's PoV

-----------------

I can't remember anything sweeter then that night. Nothing had ever seemed more perfect and right then me holding him in my arms tightly and loving him the entire night. It was like a lost moment in time, for I remembered times like this from before. I remembered fleeing from the darkness of our old lives and escaping into the love they had for one another. The sight of his body beautifully coated in a soft sheen of sweat was something that Axel felt privileged to see, just as his moans of pure, unadulterated pleasure was like the finest music to his ears.

Though the morning came too fast… and Roxas needed to be brought into school. Surprisingly enough he wasn't all that against going… even though he seemed to wince whenever he took a seat. I let him borrow some of my older cloths, that didn't fit me all that well anymore, but fit perfectly on his body. I drove him to school and dropped him off… reminding him of what I had said the night before at the park. He simply smiled in response before leaving the car and walking off.

There was so much to take care of, so much that needed doing based on the simple fact on what I purposed. I didn't want this to be running away blindly, with absolutely no chance of being a success. I needed somewhere, where I could actually support the two of us without a single problem… but also where I could get by alone. Nothing was more nerve racking then pouring over those pamphlets, of going on the internet and finding cheap but good apartments, finding a place that was close to a good and decent school but that had places open for work.

I told me parents of my plans. My mother kind of smiled at me in and understanding way, something she hadn't done for years, while my father laughed and took out his check book… asking how much money I needed to support myself and my lover. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the support they were showing me. Even my sister seemed to show and ounce of caring… in fact she began to cry. She clung to my waist and sobbed about how much she'd miss me not being here. I pried her off of me before kneeling down, looking up at her with laugh.

"Selphie… don't worry. I'll only be a phone call away alright? And I promise I'll come visit you." The young teen girl dried her tears and nodded, smiling a watery smile. I ruffled her hair before standing and taking the check my father handed me.

"Take care of yourself son." He patted me on the back before pausing and drawing me into a tight hug. It meant everything to me… as he hugged me… as my mother then hugged me as well, silently crying. I had grown used to the idea of my parents not caring about me, of them ignoring me as so sort of misfit mistake. The love I felt radiating off of them made me feel better about me decision, and I felt all the more safer about leaving.

I hoped into my car, put the key in the admission and started it up. I sat there for a minute, glancing back at the bags in the back seat… it was time wasn't it? Heaving a deep sigh, I gripped the steering wheel and drove forward, knowing that there really wasn't any way to go back.

------------------

Roxas's POV

------------------

I felt like a new person, a new man. I felt as if everything had changed for the better that night, with him holding me and loving me. The moment he entered me, I felt like I was whole, like I had simply been half a person this entire time and had only just become whole. My mind was made up… that very night. I knew I could never bring myself to let go of Axel, but it was more then easy to let go of this life that meant nothing to me. I trusted Axel to take of things, to take care of me. I trusted him to be able to make sure we survived and that everything went exactly as we needed it to.

It felt weird to be in school after I knew full well that I wouldn't be staying here long, knowing that I'd be leaving. It was nice though… to be seeing these people for a final two days before leaving them. Even though I did mostly keep to myself, many people knew me through Axel. Most specifically Jason and Zerin, both of which were keeping their distances from one another… for what reasons, were beyond me… but either way it was nice to be seeing their faces again.

The day seemed to drag by… both days seemed to drag by. It was like a form of cruel and twisted torture I was forced to go back to my own house that night, facing my mothers wrath at not being home at all last night. But I was able to keep back my tears, knowing that after this night I wouldn't need to deal with her incessant nagging and insults.

I couldn't necessarily sleep either… so great was my excitement. I was almost there… almost there and then… then I would be with him!

----------

I felt my heart stopping. Felt it go still. I had made it to the park an hour later then I should have… a full hour later because my mother and noticed me packing up suitcases and had tried her best to stop me… had ripped at my hair, beating me… but nothing was going to deter me… only make me later then I meant to be.

I remembered him saying at nine… at nine be here if I wanted to go with him… be here or I would never see him again. I dropped my things on the grass and fell to my knees. I stared longingly at the swing set where he had made his proposition, his vow. The tears welled in my eyes and fell. I did nothing about them… I was far too shocked… too… devastated to do a thing. I had lost my chance! He was gone! Gone forever! With no hopes of being able to see him again… he hadn't told me where he was going… where he lived or anything! I didn't even have his home phone number to plead with his parents to tell me where he had gone.

I fell further, to my hands and knee's, staring at the greenery and gripping it with my hands tightly. It was then I vocalized my agony. I sobbed and cried, and yelled my distress, soon not caring that the grass was damp and curling up into a tight ball right there, eyes closed tightly and mind racing. I couldn't focus on anything but the intense pain that was going through my body at the idea that I lost him… that he wasn't going to return… that I was to alone once more.

----------------

Axel's POV

----------------

I was racing there, as fast as I possibly could. While setting up the new apartment, making sure the bank account was perfect, and that everything was in place for our arrival… I had run extraordinarily late. The traffic seemed to be against me, seemed to have some sort of a hatred that I couldn't describe properly

I kept glancing at the clock in earnest… saw the time go past nine… saw the time go past 9:30.… I was in town until 10... And wasn't at the park until 10:20. I felt my heart racing as I fumbled with my seat belt and rushed from the car. I was worried so much he wasn't going to be there, so scared that Roxas had thought I wasn't coming and left… or didn't want to leave with me anyways. I kept yelling at myself, saying Roxas would be there! He'd be there!

It was as if a great weight had been lifted from my shoulders as I saw the body on the ground, and I fell to my knee's in front of him, drawing him tightly into my arms and nearly breaking down into tears at the fact that it was him… that he was there to run away with me! I felt his arms slip around my neck to embrace me tightly. I felt his shoulders shaking and heard him sobbing.

"I thought you'd left! I thought you'd left already! I thought I'd missed you!" His cries were a mixture of pain and happiness… I could hear the fear in his voice at the idea that I'd already come and left him… that he'd missed his chance.

"No… I was so late getting here… I'm so sorry Roxas. I would have waited all night for you here! I could never think of leaving without you." I pulled the blonde away from me so I could gaze at his tear streaked face. A small smile turned up at the corners of my lips as I realized exactly what him being here meant… that I'd succeeded. That those lead weights keeping me from kicking my way to the surface that was my happiness had fallen off… that I had broken through the barrier that had held me down for so long.

"I told you… we'd meet again…" I whispered because it seemed just so right at them time.

"Yeah… you did…" Came his response as he forced himself to stand, holding out a hand for me to grab. "And I told you I'd wait. Yet… you didn't believe that you had another life to meet me in. I guess you were wrong."

I chuckled softly and grabbed his hand. Lifting myself up partially with his help, I drew him into a tight embrace, our lips meeting. "Yeah. But you were also wrong about no one missing you Roxy. But… let's go home."

Our eyes met and he nodded softly. "Yes… lets."

--------------------

Authors Corner

--------------------

There you have it, the end of the main story of Another Life. Though remember darlings, there is still an epilogue. 3


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Axel and Roxas belong solely to Disney, Square Enix and all associated affiliates.

--------------

Third PoV

--------------

It was hot out, really hot. Hotter then usual but it didn't really matter much to the couple who were happily in their air conditioned apartment. A flaming red haired man, with the mess pulled into a tight ponytail was talking on the phone, laughing happily as his boyfriend, a shorter, and all together smaller blonde sat seated at the kitchen table with collage work spread out in front of him. As the red-head clicked the phone off, the blondes gaze shot up.

"Well Axel? Are they coming?" His voice sounded excited, standing up and practically skipping to his lover, taking any excuse to leave his school work. Axel rose a brow as the younger boy embraced him, a smirk on his lips as he set down the phone and ruffled the mans hair.

"No… of course not. Now why would they come visit when they know you're busy with collage work Roxy." He teased just as the door bell rang.

Roxas sprinted to the door, almost skidding on the hard wood and ripping open the door. Standing in the entrance way was two men, one with silverfish hair, long strands still covering one side. He held his arms out and embraced the blonde before moving into the apartment, letting in the brunette who was stumbling over the begs he carries. He collapsed on the ground over dramatically… leading Axel to run to him and sit on him.

"So Jason… what's up?" Roxas asked hesitantly as the two taller men started wrestling on the ground… "Err… So Zerin! What's up?" He turned to the other man who began laughing.

"Nothing really. Collage is being a bitch on both of us, that lucky bastard is out after this semester though. I still hate Axel for already being done." Both men glared at the redhead as he pinned Jason effortlessly on the ground. "But either way. On other news, the idiot finally got to the proposal! I thought it'd take ages!"

"Well! Zerin! …. AXEL STOP!" The brunette started coughing as Axel shoved his face into the wood and then got off of him. Jason sat up and blinked a couple of times before grinning. "You're hard to approach!"

"… Likely story." The silver-haired man muttered before turning his attention back to the more interesting blonde. "And also.. I heard the case has been decided, she's finally been put away. Charged with being legally insane and all. You know… I really didn't think your case would succeed Cor."

Roxas chuckled in response as he began helping Axel bring the bags into the spare room, talking all the while. "Yeah I know. But it actually wasn't that hard. Going to the authorities when I was all battered up, they could get her on child abuse. She basically screwed herself over by saying I deserved it!" Sitting down on the spare bed, he leaned into Axel who sat next to him, both watching as Jason wrapped his arms around Zerin's waist from behind, so the smaller male could lean into him as well.

"It didn't help her that she kept going on and on about how it was Roxy who was insane. And the fact that he deserved it for being gay!" Axel continued. "It was hilarious as Roxy kept a straight face and said he no longer had problems with those dreams and shit. They basically discharged Roxy as completely normal, and sent her into a lovely secure asylum. Though… I am sorry I didn't get a chance to burn her alive." Axel ducked a playful punch thrown by Roxas.

"Mmhm… well it really does seem like things have straightened up for you two then. That's awesome to hear." Jason grinned from ear to ear while tightening his hold on Zerin for a moment. "Seems like… these lives are looking up eh?"

Zerin chuckled. "Yeah I'd definitely agree with you there… Demyx"

--------------------

Authors Corner

--------------------

Oh noes! Did I do what I think I did?! Oh yes I did. I totally made them Zexion and Demyx in their past lives screwing over what I said on my first chapter about Axel and Roxas being the only KH characters in this story! XD But hey… I'm allowed to change things around aren't I? hehehe. But anyways! I hope you all loved reading Another Life as much as I loved writing it. It's almost sad for me to let go of these characters but then again I'm also happy with how this story ended. Yeah it might be cliché and happy but I don't really mind. I think these guys deserve it! Thank you all so much for supporting me through writing this, and all your kind words and reviews! I hope you stay with me for my future series and one-shots!


End file.
